


The Gift of Family

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Minor Rose Tico/Jannah, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe, while rebuilding the Jedi Academy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	The Gift of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Curtain Fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Putting the Academy back together was a work in progress. Ben knew that. Even with Rose helping him, Jannah with her, and Finn and Rey (and all at once, he was calling former stormtroopers by their names), as well as his now-fiancé Poe, he knew that it was just a matter of putting things together. It wouldn’t quite live up to the glory of what it had been, but it would be a start.   
  
They’d fill it with students too. Not in the way that would repeat the mistakes of the past. Far from it. It would be different. A blend of Light and Dark. Not like Snoke had pictured, but taking the better parts of both, and forming something better.   
  
_Better._  
  
How would he even begin to picture that?  
  
Even as Ben finished helping Poe set up the workbench, he thought of better times, impulsively, when he had made his first lightsaber. When he had made the blue blade, and momentarily saw it change from blue to red. It had been foreshadowing, he knew, of what he became.   
  
Of what he was — before his father, before his own heart, saved him.   
  
“Hell of a heavy workbench,” Poe said, panting. “I’ll say this — at least we’re fixing things. Putting them back together.”  
  
Ben nodded. There wasn’t any use in terms of wallowing in self-blame. The best thing you had to do was fix things. Yeah. Fix things. He had been held back partially thanks to his belief that he didn’t deserve better. It was too late to undo the damage, but at least he could do what he could to make things right. And he thanked the Force for a chance to make things right. If he hadn’t gotten out of that pit in time...  
  
He didn’t want to think about it too hard.   
  
“I didn’t think I’d be doing this with you,” Ben said. “For seven years. I...” He sighed. “The Force gave me a gift. You...and the biggest family in the galaxy.”  
  
Poe smiled. “Even after all you’ve done...you are a gift to me. Always.”  
  
Ben couldn’t say how. He could only quietly thank the Force, his deceased mother and his deceased father, for the gifts they had given him.


End file.
